Nico's Second Sister
by Jackson-Grace-DiAngelo
Summary: When Percy finds another daughter of Hades at his new school, is she all that she seems to be? What about her dark past? And how did she become best friends with the camp bully? I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Dahlia's POV:**

I am so bored right now. Maths test. A stupid Maths test. How should I know what forty-five times by pie is? I'm dyslexic! Oh yeah, I'm Dahlia Psycotsic and I'm seventeen, nearly eight though, just six months to go. About half way through the test the door opens and a _really_ good looking boy comes in, apologises for being late and takes the empty seat next to me at the back.

"I wouldn't sit there if I was you." I whisper to him, no point stopping him from making friends, is there?

"Why not?" He asks me in an equally quiet voice

"I'm the freak, ADHD and Dyslexia. Sit with me and you guarantee you'll have no friends. Oh, and did I mention everyone thinks I'm emo?" I answer, finishing with my own, rhetorical, question. Yeah, my parents died a while ago, dad before I was born and mom when I was eight, so I live with my uncle, he's horrible to me so school's like an escape, a rubbish one though.

He looks in thought for a while, but eventually he replies to me. "Which parent do you live with?" He asks, like he's realised something.

"Erm... Neither. My mum died in an acc-" He seems like the type of person you can trust to me. "Monster attack. They were big, really big. And one… he had horns." I expect he'll move away now, call me crazy like everyone else I've told, you see, mom died after the whole of Manhattan fell asleep, I saw there must have been fighting going on because I kept hearing sounds of it, mom fell asleep just like everyone else near us while I stayed awake, then this half man half bull thing attacked us and killed mom, so I ran as fast and far as I possibly could.

But he doesn't, he does quite the opposite. He grabs me and pulls me out of the classroom. "Let me sum this up, you have ADHD and Dyslexia. You've never met your dad and your mom died in a _monster_ attack. Missed anything?" Is he going somewhere with this?

"Yeah, people call me an emo." Queue eye roll off said hot guy. I'm really confused though, what does this guy want with me?

"Right. I'm just gonna send Thalia an IM, come outside with me." I follow him out and he makes a rainbow, how, I have no idea. After making his rainbow he throws a gold coin into it. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Camp Half-Blood." Camp half-blood? What kind of place is that?

"Perce!" Shouts a girl from the picture in front of us.

"Hey babe, look, I know I said I was going to go to school here for a while but I've found another demigod, we're coming now"

"I guess you're Thalia" I say, smart right? But I was too confused at the time to care. She nods and then he tells us he'll be back in a while. "So, Thalia, how'd you get a hottie like him?"

"We've known each other for… sixteen years. He used to have another girlfriend, just after the war, but things started going sour just after we were all made immortal and I quit the hunters after they broke up 'cause I realised I loved him, turns out, he loves me too." She tells me. I feel really bad but I'm really starting to not like her, she seems to have so much. While we're talking I hear someone coming, it's… wait, I don't even know his name. They talk a little then he swipes through the message.

"Hey, do you have a cell phone?" He asks me, I feel anger boiling inside me.

"No, my _dear_ cousin got it the second I was taken in." I growl in reply.

"Good, you wouldn't want one, it's like a beacon for monsters." He says shortly before dragging me to a cab.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want with me so, what the hell is your name?!" I practically scream at him, he pushes me in and sits next to me, telling the cabby to drive us to Long Island Sound.

"Sorry, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. I'd tell you who my father is but, y'know." He points his eyes at the driver. "Look, everything will be explained at camp. I promise you'll love it, and I think I know who your dad is."

"Doesn't matter, he's dead." He shakes his head at me.

_Next Day  
_**Dahlia's POV:**

I woke up this morning in the Hermes cabin, to find that my best hoodie was gone. Damn those kids! Well, they got pretty scared when I found out who it was and started _calmly_ demanding it back. Apparently I had a really dark aura around me, meh all I cared about is that I got my hoodie back. So after 'retrieving' my stuff I got ready for the day, brushed my super long black hair and put it in a braid and put on my black converses. It's one of my best outfits. A black silk button-up shirt, my black hoodie with a grey skull and cross bones, dark grey skinny jeans and black converses with a blood red sole. After I was ready I decided to give myself a tour, I know Nico gave me one yesterday but ah well. When I got to the forest I decided to go in, I knew I didn't have a weapon but I figured I'd be fine. But while I was in there, a man who looked just like me appeared.

"Hello Dahlia, it's wonderful to see how you've grown. But why are you here without a weapon?" The strange man asked me.

"I have reasons, but who are you and how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Dahlia, I'm your father, Hades. I want to give you someth-"I cut him off, I was so furious, this dude was my dad and I'd never even met him, in seventeen years this was the first time I'd ever seen my dad.

"You left me! You left me with my uncle! My horrid uncle! You know what he did to me?! And _now_ you want to come into my life?! Now?!" He looked so upset, like I'd just tore out a piece of his heart, but I didn't care, I was too mad to care.

"Just take this, please." He handed me a sword and disappeared. Just like that. Now if you're wondering how I survived until seventeen as a child of Hades it's quite simple. I can fence, use a proper sword and beat someone to a pulp in seconds. The last part being from learning to defend myself at my uncle's place. But anyway, after getting that sword I ran as fast as I could to the Hades cabin to find Nico, well aware I was now crying, so I took my hair down and put my hood up.

"Nico! NICO DI'ANGELO!" He opened his cabin door, took one look at the sword in my hand and invited me in. The Hades cabin was awesome, I just loved it and it really felt like home.

"So I have a new sister, do I? That's a Stygian Iron sword that dad gave you. Hey, why are you crying?"

"Dad, he doesn't even talk to me for seventeen years and suddenly it's 'hi, I'm your dad, have a prezzie'." We both laughed at that. "Just… ugh! I'm going. It's due time I started over. This family'll just be the same as my one at home, so what's the point."

"No, I don't want to lose another sister, dad does care. The gods have a rule against seeing their children. But I have to ask, how you survived so long, I mean, our dad is one of the big three, I only lasted as long as I did because I was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino." He asked/told me. Why, how old is he really? He looks younger than me, maybe 15

"I can fend for myself pretty easily dude." Unless it's my 'family', that is. But Nico didn't need to know that now, did he?

"Really? Come to the arena, I know someone who'll who'll beat you in seconds." Oh really? I followed him to the arena to see Percy there, training my cabin… oops? "Yo Perce! My sister thinks she can beat you!"

"Sister? But Bianca's dead, isn't she?"

"No, Dahlia." Just then a symbol appeared above my head and everyone knelt.

"All hail Dahlia Psycotsic, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld." I was seriously creeped out, could my day _possibly get any_ worse.

_Three hours later  
_**Dahlia's POV:**

I had to open my big mouth, didn't I? Like, I understand that children of Hades aren't really that accepted but my elder brother is, he's best friends with Percy Jackson for gods' sakes! Yeah, while I'd been at camp I'd been told loads of stories about Perseus Jackson, all of them sounded amazing. I only had one question in my mind, how was he _not_ a god? He deserved it and he seemed as powerful as a minor god to me. But it was none of my business. The small amount of time I was out after my sword fight with Percy, which I won after a while, I was kinda shunned, it wasn't fair but my day got better just before dinner. I met this guy wearing a ripped up biker jacket near the beach, he would have flared an anger in me if he wasn't so hot, then I realised, this was Ares.

"L-lord Ares?" I bowed, last time I saw Ares I had absolutely no clue he was a god and was about eight.

"Nice to know you recognise me kid. Heard you beat that punk Percy Jackson, fancy doing me a favour?" I nodded, guessing he wouldn't appreciate it if I declined. "You're gonna need to talk to my girl, Clarisse, _but_ I need you to teach Percy Jackson a lesson, one he won't ever forget. You're more powerful than he is, so it shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"No Lord Ares. But how can I be more powerful than him? He defeated the titan lord!" Our conversation went on and he told me things about myself, like how I am not half mortal, but a quarter. Along with the fact my mother was no mortal, but a demi-god, just like my friends. Oh gods… at the end of our conversation he kissed me on the cheek and left… leaving me to subconsciously raise my hand to my cheek, blushing furiously. Oh, no, no, no, I have a crush on the god of war; Aphrodite's going to kill me! I slowly walked back to camp, still in a daze from the kiss, until I saw Clarisse La Rue, then I ran over to her. I only had a couple of minutes to speak to her before dinner, but it was now or never. "Clarisse!"

"What do you want punk?" She growled at me, I grinned.

"Hey, is there this one guy in camp that you wanna get, big time? His name's Percy right? Well what if I told you I could help? And that your dad has ordered me to teach him a lesson? Fancy teaming up? He mentioned you." I saw the glint in her eyes at the idea of finally getting to pulverise Percy and I knew I'd got her hooked.

She stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Partners?" I nodded and shuck it. Clarisse copied my grin. "I like you kid, you have spunk. What's your name?" I told her. "You'll have to tell me what my dad said at the campfire. See you then." And with that she turned and walked off. Maybe I just found myself a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Dahlia was claimed and I've barley seen her, she spends the majority of her time with Clarisse and her cronies, I don't understand how she got into that band of bullies but somehow, she did. And just to make matters worse, Clarisse has practically taken my sister under her wing, Dahlia goes everywhere with her, they seem closer than she and Silena were before the war. I was really worried about her, so in the cabin, just before lights about I questioned her about it.

"Dahlia?" I tried to get her attention.

"Yes Nico?" She sounded really bored, I just hoped that it was just that she was tired.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Clarisse and her cronies?" I think I hit a sore spot there because she suddenly snapped at me.

"Why shouldn't I?! And why do you care?! You're my brother not my useless-good-for-nothing father!"

"Dahlia he does ca-" She cut me off before I could say he cared.

"If he cared then he at least would have come and found me eleven years ago! I've been told about the promise your precious little Percy-"She sneered that part. "Made the gods make, so that just proves he couldn't give two hoots about me Nico! Clarisse cares! Ares cares! _They're_ my family, not you and stupid Hades!" That stung, did she really think that little of me? A lone tear escaped my eye and she must have noticed. "Oh, Nico, I-I didn't mean that, it's just that I'm jealous of you. I mean, look you're best friends the camp's personal celebrity and you're accepted by everyone. The only ones that accept me are Ares' kids." Poor kid.

"Hey, Dahlia, I worked damn hard to get respect. In fact, at one point I hated Percy's guts. I blamed him for my full sister's death. Percy doesn't seem to be your favourite person? What've you got against him?" She mustn't have wanted to answer that as she said night, signalling the end of our conversation.

**Dahlia's POV:**

When my brother asked me about how I feel about Percy I decided it would be best not to answer that, so I bid him goodnight and turned in my bunk, awaiting the nightmares I knew would soon take over.

"The gods do not care for you young one. Help me rise child. You are just like me, a child of darkness. Help me and my husband control the Earth. We could even help you little friend Ares be more appreciated… Think on it young one, your father has no love for you." A chilly female voice bounded off the darkness, seemingly coming from everywhere. I wasn't scared though, the darkness was my element. She was right though, to my father I am but a pawn, someone to do all of his dirty work for him, and more respect for Ares? I still had my crush, and the Ares kids were great. They never got treated right. But… who was this strange woman?

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked the darkness, in response I got a warming laugh.

"I am Nyx, primordial goddess of the night. And I wish for you to be my champion, dear Dahlia." Hm… tempting…

"My lady, may I think on it? It's just that it is a very large decision. To oppose the egotistical deity's that rule my life."

"No need for such formalities. And of course my dear, take as much time as you wish. Now, I must take my leave, you're brother has been trying to wake you for quite a while. Do not tell him of our conversation."

"I swear on the Styx." I told her as I woke up.

"Swear what on the Styx?" At the sound of Nico's voice I jumped about three feet. He was already dressed, which was weird for him, usually he slept through breakfast, so something must have been up. As per usual my brother looked dark and depressed, well if you didn't see the happy sparkle in his eyes; he wore a black t-shirt with skeletons on it, black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse with skulls on them. Just looking at him the decision on betraying the gods didn't look so easy. It would mean betraying my brother, my only family. I may have not acted it, but I cared for my older brother. I put on my best confused face and answered his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about… oh gods; I wasn't sleep talking again was I?" I yawned and stood up, the covers falling off me. "Hey Nico, why're you up so early? It's not like you to actually be awake. You're the sleeping zombie." He laughed at that.

"Lia, it's important, Ares is in the camp." I gave him a '_so what?_' look. "And he wants to see you. Perce woke me up half an hour ago; I've been trying to get you up ever since. A few more minutes and I was gonna ask him to come in and get some Apollo campers to make sure you weren't ill." Wow… my brother really did care about me. I smiled at him.

"Well, can't keep him waiting can we?" I said as I walked out of the cabin, forgetting I was still wearing my pyjamas.

"Hey kid, like your sleepers." A voice sneered from behind me. I grinned, my favourite god.

"Ares." I proclaimed as I turned around, only when Clarisse started laughing did I realise I was blushing. Damn it to Hades. "So _my lord_ what may I do for you today?" I could tell the two before me were trying not to laugh while the campers around us looked at me like I had a death wish.

"We should go somewhere more private." Suddenly a hand had hold of my arm and I had closed my eyes, as a sort of reflex to his touch "You may open your eyes." I did as told. We were in the secret cave me and Clarisse found a week ago. "I know someone visited you in your dreams last night, but I couldn't watch in like I usually can, who was it? What did they say?" I liked this softer side of Ares, according to Clarisse, it had only appeared after I had arrived at camp. I dusted it off as a coincidence, nothing more.

"My lord, I-it was Nyx, primordial goddess of the night. She-she wanted me-I mean us to join her cause. And she… she asked me to be her champion. I didn't accept of course, but I asked for time to think on it. She made some very good points, milord." I looked at my friend, who had took a seat on a bench we had put in there. "She promised to get you and your children the respect they deserve. You said it yourself, Clarisse, the Ares cabin gets no respect and is expected to just jump into battle at the slightest notice. You're all worthy of respect, yet you get none." As I went on my voice started to get quieter. "Nyx also reminded how little my father cares for me, how he has talked to me once, in my entire life. How it took a promise for him to even acknowledge my existence. How much of a hypocrite he is, trying to kill his brother's children for being alive, when he himself had a child. How the other gods have turned a blind eye to my existence. As if the fact I am more god than mortal, as if the fact I will be immortal in just a year is my wrong doing." I started crying. "She reminded me how much everyone here hates me, how much everyone at school hated me, how much your father and other Olympians hate me…" Clarisse walked over to me and put my arm round me.

"Dahlia, the Ares cabin will always accept you. And I'm pretty sure da will to." She looked at her father. "Should we join them? I mean, she's right dad. We aren't respected. You're the god of war, on her side we could show them what real war is. We could put Percy in his place for good." Ares thought on it for a while.

"I get where you're coming from, and by Zeus, I love the idea of war. But can we really go against my father? Hm… Wait! You said this goddess was a primordial, right?" I nodded and a sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Then, tell her we're in. But I want power, and lots of it. Girls, we need to get rid of Percy Jackson."


End file.
